Le Serpent des Bermudes
by SkywardQuill
Summary: Comment sauver le monde sans se faire bouffer par une espèce de clone du Léviathan plein de crocs et d'écailles.
1. Attaque

**_Salut! Voilà ma première fic', bonne lecture!_**

**_Rated: K+_**

**_Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl appartient au seul et unique Eoin Colfer, et tant mieux!_**

* * *

Triangle des Bermudes, au-dessus de l'Atlantique, deux semaines avant.

Le capitaine Jonathan Sky était fier de lui. Promu récemment, il s'était déjà vu confier une mission de la plus haute importance :ramener un gobelin rebelle sous terre. Le gobelin en question s'était enfui par un conduit après avoir volé une combinaison et une paire d'ailes des FAR. Cet imbécile n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait prendre l'air comme tout le monde, en empruntant une navette destinée aux civils et ainsi éviter de se mettre les Forces Armées de Régulation à dos. Mais vu le Q.I. des représentants de leur espèce, ça paraissait impossible à imaginer. Je crois que je n'ai pas assez insisté sur ce point. Pour vous donner un exemple, le gobelin moyen a à-peu-près autant de chances d'avoir une idée que Foaly en a de s'étrangler avec une carotte (pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Foaly est capable d'avaler une _caisse entière _de carottes sans problème). Jonathan traversait donc le Triangle des Bermudes, à la poursuite du gobelin. Il ne croyait pas à toutes ces légendes sur ce lieu. Et puis, aucune fée n'avait jamais disparu à cet endroit. _Peut-être parce qu'aucune fée ne s'y st jamais risquée..._souffla une voix dans l'esprit du capitaine Sky. _Mais je suis toujours vivant, non ?_

Au moment même où il formulait cette pensée, une énorme masse noire jaillit de l'eau et le happa au vol. Une douleur indescriptible lui traversa le corps, puis ce fut le noir.

Manoir des Fowl, Dublin.

Artemis Fowl lisait quelque chose sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il semblait préoccupé par ce qu'il voyait. Puis soudain, il se mit à taper rapidement sur son clavier. Des années d'expérience lui avaient procuré une certaine habileté dans ce domaine. Il parcourut l'écran du regard une nouvelle fois puis croisa ses jambes dans la position du lotus et ferma les yeux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit de sa méditation et tourna la bague qu'il portait au majeur vers sa paume. C'était en réalité un talkie-walkie de fée modifié par Artemis. Il replia ensuite tous les doigts de sa main sauf le pouce et l'auriculaire et la porta à son oreille.

- Holly, c'est moi. Il faut que je vous parle. C'est à propos du Triangle des Bermudes.

Centre de police, Haven-ville.

Tout le centre de police était en effervescence depuis la disparition mystérieuse d'un officier en mission. Le commandant Kelp ne savait plus où donner la tête avec cette affaire, il avait donc chargé Holly d'enquêter à ce sujet ''si possible sans provoquer d'incident international''.

Elle était donc allée voir Foaly dans l'espoir de récolter quelques informations.

- Ça va être difficile de trouver quelque chose.

- Vous pouvez répéter ça ? Le centaure le plus intelligent du monde est _incapable _de trouver de simples renseignements ?

- C'est ma faute si aucune fée n'a jamais daigné passer par le Triangle des Bermudes ?

- Le capitaine avait un casque, non ? Ce qu'il voyait a dû être retransmit sur l'ordinateur.

Foaly haussa les épaules.

- On ne voit pas grand chose. Je ne pense pas que ça vous aidera beaucoup...

- Montrez-moi cette vidéo ou je vous fais manger vos sabots, centaure.

- Encore ? Je croyais que c'était fini, cette histoire de sabots !

Malgré tout, il afficha la vidéo.

Effectivement, on ne voyait pas grand chose. On avait une vue magnifique sur l'océan, et puis un énorme...truc écailleux jaillissait de l'eau et attrapait le capitaine au vol. Après ça, que des parasites.

- Vous voyez ? On n'est pas beaucoup plus avancés, dit Foaly.

- Et vous prétendez être un génie ? Cette vidéo est une véritable mine d'informations ! Premièrement, la menace n'est pas d'origine humaine ou féérique.

- Sans blague ? Je me disais aussi, que c'était bizarre, un gobelin de cette taille.

- Deuxièmement, continua Holly en ignorant le commentaire de Foaly, C'est soit un reptile, soit un poisson, soit un extraterrestre à écailles, mais ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'un machin aussi gros débarque sur Terre sans qu'on le remarque. Et troisièmement, je crois qu'on vient de découvrir une nouvelle espèce animale !

Foaly n'eut pas le temps de faire une autre remarque sarcastique, car le talkie-walkie de Holly vibra.

- Ah, un appel d'un véritable génie. Il saura peut-être nous éclairer, _lui._

Le centaure grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe pendant que Holly répondait.

- Oui ?... Compris, j'arrive.

Elle rangea le talkie-walkie dans sa poche.

- Quand aura lieu la prochaine poussée de magma au conduit E1 ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans dix minutes.

- Parfait, préparez-vous, moi, je vais chercher le commandant. On va...

- Ne me dite rien, on va au Manoir des Fowl, c'est ça ?

* * *

**_Et voilà, ça vous a plu? C'est ma première fanfic', alors ne vous retenez pas pour critiquer!_**

**_À chaque fin de chapitre, je mettrais un paragraphe sur Arty ou un de ses potes._**

**_Artemis Fowl_**

**_Vous savez qu'Artémis est la déesse de la Chasse, donc c'est "Artemis le Chasseur". Mais est-ce que vous saviez que, en anglais, "to fowl" signifie "chasser le gibier volant"? Si on assimile le "gibier volant" aux fées, en référence au tome 1, ça nous donne "Artemis le chasseur de fées". Ça en jette!_**

**_See you another time!_**


	2. Le retour d'Opale

**_Rebonjour! Merci à JeSuisFolleDe et à lynx pour leurs reviews. Au fait, j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre, l'histoire se passe six mois après le tome 7. Je l'ai lu en anglais mais j'ai pas tout compris, alors, si il y a des incohérences, dites-le moi. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Manoir des Fowl, Dublin.

Artemis était au téléphone quand Holly frappa à la vitre. Il raccrocha et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Bonjour Holly. Vous avez fait vite.

- Notre cher commandant à réussi à se procurer une navette supersonique, dit-elle en désignant un léger scintillement derrière elle.

Le commandant en question apparut.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre petit conciliabule mais Foaly ne peut pas passer par la fenêtre.

Artemis haussa un sourcil.

- Il est venu sur place ?

- Oui, répondit Holly avec un sourire amusé, il a tenu à venir pour m'empêcher de retourner dans le passé encore une fois.

- Je vois. Il peut passer par la porte, mes parents se sont absentés avec les jumeaux.

Il descendit dans le hall et ouvrit la porte.

- Ouah, dit Foaly en pénétrant dans le gigantesque manoir, c'est la première fois que je vois l'intérieur. Butler n'est pas là ?

- Il s'est absenté, répondit Artemis, mais venez, je vais vous expliquer.

Artemis les emmena dans son bureau.

- Bon. Je crois savoir ce qui a attaqué le capitaine Sky, commença-t-il en sortant son ordinateur portable de son étui.

- Une minute, interrompit Foaly, je peux savoir comment vous êtes au courant de ça ?

Le jeune hackeur sourit.

- Devinez.

- Vous pourriez simplement me demander les mots de passe au lieu de pirater mon système ! gémit le consultant technique.

- Ça ne serait pas aussi amusant. Et puis, vous ne me donneriez jamais vos mots de passe.

- C'est pas une raison, marmonna le centaure.

- Allons, allons. Vous n'auriez aucun scrupule à pirater le système du manoir si vous le pouviez.

- Jamais je n'essaierait ! s'exclama Foaly, apparemment horrifié à cette idée.

- Mais bien sûr, soupira Artemis en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait détecté les tentatives d'intrusion du centaure au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois.

Baroud frappa le bureau du plat de la main, agacé.

- Dites, quand vous aurez fini de discuter des joies du piratage, vous nous préviendrez, hein.

- Excusez-moi, se reprit le jeune génie. Donc, je disais, la chose écailleuse que l'on voit sur la vidéo (il passa la vidéo sur l'ordinateur, l'arrêta sur l'instant où on voyait le monstre et zooma) est sans doute un serpent des mers.

D'un doigt expert, il appuya sur une touche et tourna l'écran de façon à ce que tout le monde le voie.

Ils virent effectivement la forme noire s'éclaircir et un serpent d'au moins vingt mètres de long, avec des yeux jaunes et des écailles bleues apparaître.

- Mais les serpents de mer ne sont pas censés exister ! objecta Foaly.

- Les centaures non plus, répliqua Artemis, et pourtant, vous êtes là. Plus rien ne m'étonne depuis que j'ai découvert l'existence des fées.

En réalité, Artemis avait une autre explication sur la présence du serpent mais il n'en était pas sûr.

- Comme vous le savez, continua-t-il, plusieurs avions et bateaux ont disparu dans le Triangle des Bermudes.

- Mais un homme de Boue a prouvé que ces légendes étaient inventées et que les disparitions avaient eu lieu aux alentours du Triangle et non pas dedans, dit Holly.

- Exact, approuva le génie. Butler a un ami suisse qui a effectué des recherches sur le Triangle des Bermudes. Ce chercheur a passé beaucoup de temps là-bas. Si il y a un serpent dans le triangle, il l'a forcément aperçu au moins une fois. Butler est donc parti en Suisse pour lui demander des informations. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. On saura si cette vidéo est un montage d'ici une trentaine de minutes.

- Et si c'est le cas, qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ? demanda la fée.

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Essayez de deviner. Quelle ville se trouve sous le Triangle ?

- Atlantis, répondit Kelp.

- Et qui est actuellement enfermé dans la prison de haute sécurité d'Atlantis ?

- Opale Koboï, soufflèrent les fées en chœur, le visage sombre.

* * *

**_Watchaaa! ( cri de frustration / colère / étonnement / joie / bref, un peu tout de Smarter 3 ) Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, cette folle? Elle veut pas arrêter d'essayer de dominer le monde et se rendre utile, pour une fois? Nan, mais je vous jure..._**

**_Petit supplément sur Opale, pour l'occasion:_**

**_Truffes, centaures et domination du monde._**

**_Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Opale veut dominer le monde? Voici la réponse._**

**_Université de Haven-Ville, section informatique._**

**_Dans la nuit, une ombre se faufila dans les couloirs. Elle entra dans une chambre et s'approcha du corps allongé sur le lit. La fée dormait. L'ombre ricana. Parfait._**

**_Elle commença à tâter le sol. Puis elle se figea. Un autre ricanement sortit de sa gorge. L'ombre avait apparemment trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle souleva une latte du plancher et sortit un sachet de l'ouverture. Elle le remplaça par un morceau de papier et remis la latte à sa place, puis sortit précipitamment de la chambre._**

**_Le lendemain matin, Opale Koboï se réveilla avec une envie de truffes au chocolat. Elle ouvrit la trappe qu'elle s'était aménagée dans le plancher et plongea sa main dedans, avide de pauvres truffes innocentes qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Ah, si, il y avait un petit papier plié en deux. Elle le déplia et lut ce qu'il y avait écrit._**

_Amitiés, Foaly._

**_Avec un hurlement de rage, la fée lutine déchira le papier en petits morceaux. Quelque part dans l'université, un centaure en train de s'empiffrer de truffes entendit son cri et se mit à rire à gorge déployée._**

**_Ce jour-là, Opale décida de dominer le monde pour pouvoir manger toutes les truffes au chocolat du monde. Et faire payer son larcin à ce misérable centaure._**

**_Fin._**

**_Aaah.. Voilà pourquoi elle déteste Foaly. Tout s'explique!_**

**_À plus. Smarty._**


	3. Hmmm

Alleluya! Le tome 7 est enfin sorti en français! Sachez que je considère maintenant que tout le monde l'a lu, donc je m'estime autorisée à mettre autant de spoilers (merci, Ar'zan!) que je veux. Comme vous avez déjà du vous en apercevoir, je me suis rendue compte que d'écrire en gras-italique, ça défonce les yeux. Donc j'écris normalement.

* * *

Butler sortit du Learjet des Fowl. Il tenait à la main une sacoche contenant l'ordinateur portable de Jacques Farrel, son ami chercheur. Cet objet contenait peut-être la réponse à la question qui torturait l'esprit d'Artemis depuis environ deux semaines. En entrant dans le manoir, le garde du corps sut tout de suite que les fées étaient présentes. Il avait vu un endroit où l'herbe était aplatie dans le parc, et il y avait des traces de sabots sur le tapis. Il soupira. Il y avait quand même un paillasson dans l'entrée !

À mesure qu'il approchait du bureau d'Artemis, il entendait plus distinctement la conversation que tenait son jeune maître avec Holly, Foaly et Baroud.

-Mais si c'est un montage, alors _où est passé Jonathan Sky ?_demanda Holly.

-Les capteurs de sa combinaison et de son casque indiquent qu'il est mort, mais on a pu tout aussi bien les lui retirer ou bien les désactiver, répondit Artemis.

-Ne croyez pas que c'est aussi facile que ça de neutraliser mes appareils, Bonhomme de Boue.

C'était la voix de Foaly, naturellement.

Butler frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau.

-Ah, vous voilà, Butler, dit Artemis. (Puis il avisa la sacoche) Je vois que la pêche a été bonne. Asseyez-vous, nous allons enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le géant eurasien tira une chaise d'un coin de la pièce et se casa tant bien que mal dessus. Il donna l'ordinateur à Artemis. Le génie l'alluma, et il s'éteignit presque aussitôt.

-Plus de batterie, il faut le recharger, déclara Butler.

-Sauf que ceci est un ordinateur suisse, fit remarquer Artemis.

-Et ? fit Baroud.

-Et donc il a une prise suisse.

-Et ? fit Holly.

-Et nous sommes en Irlande.

-Et ? fit Baroud.

-Et donc il nous faut un adaptateur.

-Ah... firent Holly et Baroud.

-Vous ne savez pas prononcer autre chose que des monosyllabes ? dit Foaly en essayant de croiser ses jambes, ce qui était plutôt difficile pour un centaure dans une chaise. Chaise qui se balançait dangereusement, d'ailleurs.

Puis il sortit une carotte d'on ne sait où et commença à la mâchouiller.

-J'ai trouvé un adaptateur universel, dit Butler, qui avait commencé à fouiller dans les tiroirs dès qu'il avait compris où Artemis voulait en venir.

-Parfait, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Artemis prit la prise et essaya de brancher l'ordinateur, en vain.

-Alors, ça vient ? fit Baroud, impatient.

-Vous allez rire.

-Tel que vous me voyez, je suis à fond, dit Kelp avec la tête d'un type qui a fait 300 kilomètres pour rien et qui est légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Cet adaptateur n'adapte pas les prises suisses.

Le commandant des FAR lui arracha les prises des mains.

-Faites-voir ça...

Il tourna et retourna les prises dans tous les sens, rien n'y fit, il n'y avait pas de trous pour la prise suisse.

-Vous avez bien dit que c'était un adaptateur _universel_, non ?

-Et bien, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, la Suisse fait partie d'un univers parallèle, déclara Artemis le plus sérieusement du monde.

-C'était une plaisanterie, Bonhomme de Boue ? dit Holly avec un petit sourire. C'est pas courant, ça.

Ils finirent par trouver un adaptateur suisse et branchèrent l'ordinateur. Rien dans les innombrables fichiers ne parlait d'un quelconque serpent géant.

-Opale, fit gravement Foaly.

-Dites, demanda Holly, c'est moi ou il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ça ?

-Hmmmm... répondit Artemis.

-C'est une manie chez les génies ?

Kelp regarda Holly avec curiosité.

-Non, rien, laissez tomber, soupira Holly.

-En fait, je me demandais en quoi capturer ou tuer le capitaine Sky pouvait aider à la libération d'Opale, lâcha Artemis.

-Elle veut peut-être échanger sa liberté contre lui, dit Butler pensivement.

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit Holly. Opale sait très bien que le Grand Conseil ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour le sauver. Je le sait d'expérience, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Artemis.

-Il y a beaucoup trop de zones d'ombre pour qu'on puisse établir un raisonnement logique, déclara celui-ci. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'Opale est à l'origine de tout ça. Nous n'avons que deux indices peu clairs et il serait bien trop dangereux d'envoyer un commando de détection sur les lieux.

-Autrement dit, on est coincés, lâcha Foaly.

-Artemis, c'est le moment d'avoir une idée géniale, dit Holly.

* * *

Bon, voilà, quoi. Après une aussi longue absence, vous vous attendiez sûrement à un truc génial avec de l'action et tout et tout, eh bah nan. Y'a même pas de bonus... Au fait, je sais pas vous, mais moi, je trouve très dérangeant que la dernière phrase prononcée par Artemis dans le 7 soit à propos de Holly qui sort avec Baroud... C'est même pas vrai... Pffffff... (va pleurer dans son coin).

Enfin, bref, au sujet de la phrase "la Suisse fait partie d'un univers parallèle", vous vous doutez bien que mes pauvres fonctions cognitives n'ont pas pu inventer une phrase aussi spirituelle, cette phrase, je la doit à mon frère, qui nous a sorti ça quand on avait exactement le même problème qu'Artemis (ordi suisse, prise française). J'ai été tellement impressionnée que j'ai tout de suite trouvé un moyen de caser les paroles du Grand Sage dans ma fanfic. Ah, et que ça soit bien clair: je n'ai absolument rien contre les Suisses, loin de là.


End file.
